


Honeybuns

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, It's Really Only A Bit Of An AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Nate are spies and sometimes-boyfriends working with Interpol and Looker to bring down Team Plasma. This is one of their less successful missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybuns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An Anon on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+Anon+on+tumblr).



> This is a quick fic I wrote for an anon on tumblr. I think it took about twenty minutes? I was having a lot of fun x:

“Okay,” Nate whispered into his mouthpiece. “You know what the plan is, right Honeybuns?”

“…I don’t like that codename,” Hugh muttered.

“Honeybuns. Stay focused.”

“Yes, I know the plan,” Hugh sighed.

“Sorry, Honeybuns, who’re you talking to?”

Hugh sighed again. At this rate, they’d blow their cover. “Yes, I know the plan…Light of my Life.”

“That’s better,” Nate happily said. “You get the Colress Machine, I’ll plant the bugs.”

Nate climbed in through the window. Colress was the typical muddle-headed scientist and of course had forgotten to lock his window, as he’d done every night for the past week of surveillance, and they weren’t that tricky to open from the outside when you’d spent five years training with the International Police with your on-and-off-again boyfriend.

It was currently off. Hugh hadn’t appreciated Nate reporting to Looker that Hugh probably wasn’t stable enough to handle a Team Plasma meeting, but he really wasn’t.

Quickly, with grace that would make even the world’s best ballerina wail in distress and give up, Nate placed the cameras and microphones around the room. He wanted to check what Colress was doing with some very suspicious looking machines, but last time he’d gotten distracted from his mission he’d ended up taken hostage and being given a long monologue from Ghetsis about… well, Nate didn’t know, he hadn’t been listening, but Hugh had saved him so it hadn’t mattered.

He heard a loud crash down the hall, followed by a shout of “I’M ABOUT TO UNLEASH MY RAGE!!”

Sighing heavily, Nate snuck from the room and to the source of the noise. The Plasma Grunts proved as stupid as ever, failing to turn on the lights in a crisis, so Nate had no trouble sneaking up on them and bashing their heads together until they passed out.

“Really, Honeybuns,” Nate tutted. “Must I always save you?”

Hugh raised his gun and shot the one sneaking up behind Nate. He stared at Nate, deadpan.

“…oh, shut up, this is why I need you,” Nate muttered.

They started to run from the building.

“You could just pay more attention,” Hugh retorted.

“Honeybuns, that’s not the point of being a team.”

They climbed out a window they smashed in Ghetsis’ office. Nate wondered why one man needed so many mirrors.

“Wait, grab that,” Nate said, pointing at a random folder. “It’ll throw them off.”

Hugh grabbed it and shoved Nate through.

“I think we need to reassess this breakup,” Nate whispered as they headed back to the car.

“I think you need to respect that I know what I’m doing,” Hugh hissed.

Nate sighed as they climbed in. “C’mon, you just lost it and screamed at some Grunts.”

“They deserved it,” Hugh muttered. “Sis’ purrloin…” He started to drive.

“But look at all the detours we had to make,” Nate pointed out. “And you didn’t get the Colress Machine.”

Hugh swerved too quickly and he totally did it on purpose.

“I still respect you,” Nate insisted. “Of course I do. I love you more than anything, and you kinda save my life three times a week.”

“And you do the same, we’re even,” Hugh pointed out.

“Still,” Nate loudly said, “I love you. A lot.”

“…yeah,” Hugh sighed. “I love you too. A lot.”

When they stopped at the first set traffic lights twenty minutes later, Hugh leant over and kissed Nate.

“So is that a yes, Honeybuns?” Nate asked.

“…only if we change the codenames.”

Nate smiled. “Okay, okay. How about… sugar-plum-fairy?”

Hugh coughed. “Uh. Honeybuns is fine, on second thoughts.”


End file.
